Drowning in Contentment
by branecandi
Summary: Ichigo and his family are on vacation, but thanks to a certain blue-haired idiot, he can't seem to relax. Rated M for language, alcohol and adult situations... LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I need one. Bit of a dead giveaway, neh? Ok, fine, I'll behave… mostly. I don't own the characters, Tite Kubo does. What I do with them would probably give him a stroke, but I don't make any money from any of this. Not so much as a penny or a yen. The story idea was all mine, however.

**Drowning in Contentment**

Ichigo sighed as he slipped deeper into the hot water. The tub at home was nice, but nothing beats an onsen for relaxing. Contented, he let his head rest against the edge of the pool and closed his eyes, floating slightly. He knew Karin would tease him for getting all wrinkly, but he didn't care.

"CANNONBALLLLLL!' SPLASH

His reverie was swamped in an ill-mannered wave. Spluttering, he snapped upright, rubbing the water from his eyes and glaring around him, looking for the offender.

"Well, if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki!" sneered a familiar voice.

So much for relaxing. If HE was here, all that would be in his future was fighting.

"What the HELL do you think you're DOING? You have NO MANNERS! You DON'T DO THAT AT AN ONSEN!" Almost reflexively, Ichigo began yelling at him.

Grimmjow smirked. "Yeah? And what's so great about this? I've been here for two hours, and all I've seen is people either walking around in pajamas, or making themselves easy prey!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Heaving himself out of the hot water, Ichigo stomped towards his room. 'Stupid Grimmjow. Can't ever leave me alone, and can't just shut up and enjoy something.'

Later

'Finally, somewhere that blue-haired idiot won't bother me.' Ichigo sagged into the soft armchair in the onsen's library. It wasn't much of a library, since there wasn't much of a demand for it, but it suited his purposes nicely.

The staff had brought him lunch and a full pot of tea, so he was all set to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I need one. Bit of a dead giveaway, neh? Ok, fine, I'll behave… mostly. I don't own the characters, Tite Kubo does. What I do with them would probably give him a stroke, but I don't make any money from any of this. Not so much as a penny or a yen. The story idea was all mine, however.

Rating Warning: I am rating this story 'M', for language, alcohol and adult situations. Also, this story is a Yaoi (Boy + Boy)… Don't like, DON'T READ! Put your big, non-fictional person pants on and deal with it.

**Chapter Two**

Sipping his tea, he turned the page of the book he'd selected. Apparently, the onsen had a large number of this kind of book, since they were popular with the girls. So far, it was just a little annoying, with all the talk about clothes and fancy parties called 'balls', but there had been some nice interactions between the two lead characters that made it fun to read. Presumably, the two would be a couple by the end of the book.

Glancing up at the wall clock, he noticed it was almost time for dinner. Sighing, he marked his page and shut the book. Standing up, he made his way to the dining room to meet his family for the meal.

"Ichigo! My darling son!" Deflecting his father from sheer force of habit into the nearest solid surface, he scowled at him. "Dad, can't you act normal for once? We're in public, for crying out loud!"

Happy whimpers arose from the puddle that was his father. "Masaki, our son is so strong, and has such a sense of propriety! You raised him well!"

Ichigo cringed just a little. At home, he was used to this, but in public? It was humiliating. People were staring. Not just at the spectacle that was his father, but now they were noticing that father and son's hair didn't match.

Finding a spot between Karin and Yuzu, he sat down to eat. About halfway through the meal, he felt something wet and sticky hit the back of his neck. Thinking it might be a mosquito, he slapped at it. His hand came away with the smashed remnants of a single grain of rice. Pondering it for a moment, he then looked around the room. Sure enough, there HE was, behind him, with a huge smirk on his face.

Ichigo groaned. It was bad enough to have his relaxation time interrupted, but now his meals too? Silently, he suffered through the rest of the meal, while every so often a grain of rice would hit the back of his neck. At first, he would calmly reach back and remove it, but as soon as he did, another would land, so he gave up. As soon as he let the rice remain, the rate of rice-landings decreased rapidly.

The meal over, he got up to leave, hoping to go back to the library for a couple hours before bed. At least there, he had peace. No Father, and no Grimmjow. He quietly made his way through the halls, hoping to avoid detection. The last couple grains of rice were still stuck to his neck, but he'd worry about that when he got there.

Reaching the door to the library, he pulled it open. Suddenly, someone shoved him through the door and shut it behind them. Spinning around to face whoever had shoved him, he came face to face with his own personal rice-bomber. No smirk now, just a slow grin. Shocked, he started to drop into a fighting stance, certain that the lovely peacefulness of the library was about to be permanently ruined. Before he could settle into the stance, however, Grimmjow had seized him by the arm and thrown him face-first against the wall, pinning him.

"Well, well. So this is where you were hiding. That's no fun at all." The words belied the silky tone of Grimmjow's voice.

"Asshole! I came here to relax, not fight with you!" He struggled, trying to get free.

"And what if I said I could help you with that?" Grimmjow's voice took on a slightly husky note.

Ichigo froze. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bending forward slightly, Grimmjow gently licked first one, then another of the rice grains from Ichigo's neck, making him shiver. "Oh, I think you can figure that out."

Ichigo's eyes widened… surely he didn't mean…? At that moment, Grimmjow pressed against his back a little harder, grinding an already prominent erection against his ass, and Ichigo's breath hitched. Even though the rice was now gone, Grimmjow continued to play his tongue along the back of Ichigo's neck, licking and then exhaling hot breath against his skin. He felt his own cock start to stiffen.

Without warning, Grimmjow growled and bit down on the back of his neck. The effect was like lighting. Ichigo suddenly melted into him, groaning.

Reaching around, Grimmjow began to untie his obi, pulling open the yukata customers of the onsen wore during their stay. Large, warm hands splayed across Ichigo's torso, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. "Mmmm, your skin feels so silky and smooth. So hot." The words were muffled against his neck, but the huskiness and lust in Grimmjow's voice was not.

Ichigo snapped out of his sensual reverie. "What are you, NUTS?" Throwing himself away from the wall, he slipped out of Grimmjow's embrace and bolted for his room.

A/N: Ok, I know, I'm taking my sweet time, but these things must be done delicately! We mustn't bruise the plot-bunnies! *chases plot-bunnies through the forrest, bopping them on the head*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I need one. Bit of a dead giveaway, neh? Ok, fine, I'll behave… mostly. I don't own the characters, Tite Kubo does. What I do with them would probably give him a stroke, but I don't make any money from any of this. Not so much as a penny or a yen. The story idea was all mine, however.

Rating Warning: I am rating this story 'M', for language, alcohol and adult situations. Also, this story is a Yaoi (Boy + Boy)… Don't like, DON'T READ! Put your big, non-fictional person pants on and deal with it.

**Chapter Three**

_Without warning, Grimmjow growled and bit down on the back of his neck. The effect was like lighting. Ichigo suddenly melted into him, groaning._

_Reaching around, Grimmjow began to untie his obi, pulling open the yukata customers of the onsen wore during their stay. Large, warm hands splayed across Ichigo's torso, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. "Mmmm, your skin feels so silky and smooth. So hot." The words were muffled against his neck, but the huskiness and lust in Grimmjow's voice was not._

_Ichigo snapped out of his sensual reverie. "What are you, NUTS?" Throwing himself away from the wall, he slipped out of Grimmjow's embrace and bolted for his room._

Ichigo groaned faintly as he woke up the next morning. He hadn't slept well; his mind spinning in confusion from the events of the night before. Even worse, he woke with a raging hard-on after dreaming about Grimmjow. The more he thought about it, the more flustered and confused he became. Yuzu had asked him if he was feeling alright during breakfast, and his father had nearly landed his morning attack.

Leaving his room, he slipped down to a private bath room, thinking to be able to bathe without being disrupted. Ducking inside, he quickly shed his yukata in favor of a towel, and entered the small pool.

"Well. You don't look like you're relaxing at all." The annoying voice was back. Looking up, he realized he'd been followed, and was now being joined in his supposedly private bath, by Grimmjow. His tormentor looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"Get lost. You're not invited." He spat the words at Grimmjow, who only grinned wider.

"Aww, didn't find any relief last night? Too bad. The offer stands, y'know."

Ichigo turned a furious crimson. "Go away!"

Grimmjow lowered himself into the water inches from Ichigo. "Now, why would I want to do that?" Moving closer, he put his hands on either side of Ichigo's shoulders, caging him against the edge of the pool. "Everything I want is right here."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open in shock. It wasn't possible… was it? He'd been serious?

Grimmjow seized his opportunity and dipped his head, kissing Ichigo thoroughly. In the time it took for Ichigo's brain to realize what was happening, his body took over, and started kissing Grimmjow back.

"Mmmm." His hard-on was back.

Grimmjow ran his hands down Ichigo's sides to rest them on his waist, pulling him closer to grind their groins together.

"Nnngh!" Ichigo groaned into his mouth, and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow retaliated by dropping his hands lower, grasping Ichigo's tight little ass with his big hands. Almost instinctively, Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimjow's waist, and ground against him.

When they broke the kiss for air, he panted, "You better not be screwing with me, or I swear I'll kill you."

Grimmjow chuckled huskily. "Now why would I do that, when I can do you instead?"

Staring at him for a moment, Ichigo threw caution to the wind, and decided to hell with it. His lips crashed back into Grimm's. Their tongues battled for dominance, each pushing against the other, twining around for better access. Grimm brought one hand up and stroked a single finger against one of Ichigo's nipples. "Ahhhh!" Ichigo arched in his arms, throwing his head back.

Too good to pass up, Grimm dipped his head and took the nipple in his mouth, licking and gently nipping, and finally sucking. Ichigo moaned, and clung to him. While he had him distracted, he slipped the other hand lower, to tease against the teenager's perineum.

All the new and pleasurable sensations drove Ichigo brainless. He felt the fingers pressing against him behind his balls, but it felt good, so he pressed back against them. He felt himself lifted from the water and laid on a pallet of towels, but the pleasure hadn't stopped, so he didn't care.

"Kami, Ichigo. You're so sexy. I don't think I could stop now if I wanted to. If you don't want this, you better say so now." Grimm's voice was husky and slightly uneven, his lust interfering with his ability to speak.

"Don't you dare stop." Ichigo groaned into his ear, and the last of Grimm's control abandoned him.

He savaged the teen's mouth with his own, kissing him brutally until his lips were swollen, then starting down his neck. He paused at an ear lobe, nibbling and sucking, before kissing his way down to Ichigo's pulse point to kiss, lick and suck. Ichigo was making the loveliest little moans, and grinding his hips up against Grimm's.

Continuing on his mission to devour all of Ichigo, he worked trailing kisses down over his collarbone to his nipples, taking time to properly lave each one with his tongue before biting down slightly. Each time he did, Ichigo's moans got more intense, and he started arching up off of the towels. Ichigo's hands fluttered across his shoulders before settling in the bright blue hair, fisting in it and pushing his head lower.

Grasping Ichigo's hard-on with one hand, he reached for the basket of bathing things Ichigo had brought with him. Grabbing the bottle of lotion, he flipped the cap open one handed and drizzled it over his other hand, while just barely moving that hand up and down Ichigo's now purple shaft. Ichigo cried out a little when the cold lotion hit his over-sensitized flesh, but quickly escalated when the hand started to move a little faster.

Scooping some of the extra lotion off of the back of his other hand, Grimm thoroughly coated his fingers with it before setting them back against Ichigo's perineum. Now familiar with this sensation, Ichigo wasted no time in pushing against the now slick fingers. Continuing the pressure with his first and ring fingers, he slipped his middle finger back a little to tease at Ichigo's tight little pucker.

After coating it with plenty of lotion, he gently pushed the one finger inside, causing Ichigo to gasp at the intrusion. He began gently stretching the tight ring of Ichigo's entrance, adding another finger as he felt it start to relax. Hooking his fingers, he started to rub against the walls of Ichigo's hot little ass, until suddenly Ichigo arched and gave a screech. Grinning, he continued to rub that spot while Ichigo began to disinitigrate into a writhing, mewling mess.

"So close! Kami, Grimm, don't stop!" Ichigo managed to gasp and pant while twitching his lower body spasmodically against Grimm's hands. Grimm slowed his pace, watching him pant and strain for more. "Beg for it."

"Onegai, Grimm, fuck me!" Something in Grimm snapped at the wanton begging of the orange haired teen writhing under him. He quickly removed his fingers and covered Ichigo's body with his own. Pressing the head of his aching cock against the tight hole, he slowly eased into it, seating himself fully before drawing back a fraction and forcefully reseating himself.

Ichigo cried out, wrapping his legs around Grimm's waist and gripping his back with his hands. After staying still for a moment to let the other adjust, Grimm began thrusting, long and hard, into the tight heat encasing him. He wrapped his hands up under Ichigo's shoulders, gripping them and using the purchase for extra leverage for his thrusts.

Both were quickly reduced to pants and moans as sweat slicked their skin with the exertion. Speeding up fractionally every few thrusts, he began to hammer into the teen, rocking him with the forcefulness of every thrust.

Ichigo dug in his fingernails, trying to hold on to something solid. His mind was slipping away into the stream of sheer bliss. He could feel his orgasm starting to build, and clung to the only solid thing he could grip onto… Grimm. He felt his fingernails slipping across Grimm's sweating back, and when they had slipped to far, he would wrap them back up to the middle of his back again. Every time they slipped, Grimm hissed and pounded him harder. Every time Grimm pounded him harder, his cries escalated.

"Oh, FUCK, Ichi!" Grimm's thrusts became erratic, sending Ichigo over the edge. As his muscles clamped down in orgasm, it pushed Grimm over also. He thrust two, three more times into the impossibly tight heat before losing himself to his own orgasm.

When Ichigo regained consciousness, Grimm was still on top of him, and he had cum drying on his sides and leaking from his ass around Grimm's now soft cock. Groaning, he pushed at Grimm's shoulder.

"Mmmm?" Grimm curled into him a little more, and nuzzled at his neck.

"Wake up, dumbass. You're squishing me."

"Mph. Sorry…" Grimm rolled off of him.

"SHIT!" Ichigo had tried to stand up, only to find that his lower half was no longer cooperative.

Chuckling, Grimmjow helped him get up, and get back into the hot water. After a thorough wash, Grimm disappeared for a minute, returning with two cups and a bottle of sake.

"Here, this will help."

"You're fucking crazy! I'm underage!"

"Fine, do what you want, but you're supposed to be in the dining room in thirty minutes for dinner with your family, and you can't even walk."

Ichigo's sudden plight registered. "Give me that." Downing the cup in one gulp, he handed it back.

"One last thing… if you want to walk normally." Grimm slipped into the bath next to him, wrapping his hands around the younger man. "We're not going again, are we?"

"Much as I would love to, no." Grimm started rubbing his hands up and down Ichigo's lower back, working little circles into the muscles there. Ichigo sighed, and sagged against him, all thoughts of resistance turned to jelly.

"OK, all done. No more knots. Feel relaxed now?"

"mmmmm." Ichigo raised half-closed eyes to look at him.

"Good, 'cause now you have to go to dinner."

A/N: Whew! That was longer than expected. Poor little plot-bunnies… I think I made a couple of them bald!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I need one. Bit of a dead giveaway, neh? Ok, fine, I'll behave… mostly. I don't own the characters, Tite Kubo does. What I do with them would probably give him a stroke, but I don't make any money from any of this. Not so much as a penny or a yen. The story idea was all mine, however.

Rating Warning: I am rating this story 'M', for language, alcohol and adult situations. Also, this story is a Yaoi (Boy + Boy)… Don't like, DON'T READ! Put your big, non-fictional person pants on and deal with it.

**Chapter Four**

Ichigo strolled towards the onsen dining room. He had discovered within a few steps of leaving the hot water that if he attempted to hurry, his lower back would spasm. Opting for a more relaxed pace allowed him to avoid any visible signs of discomfort. He could feel the sake burning through him, leaving him relaxed and warm.

Dodging his father's usual lunge, he seated himself at the place left open for him between Karin and Yuzu. A few minutes into the meal, he became aware that his sisters were staring at him.

"What? Do I have rice on my face?" His tone was evidence of his relaxation.

"Um, Ichi-nee, I think maybe you spent too long in the bath. Your skin is still flushed, like you have a fever."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just got out, that's all."

Karin put her hand against his face. "No fever. Are you sure? Something is wrong. You haven't stopped smiling since you got here, not even when Dad tried to kick you."

He started. Taking a quick inventory of himself, he realized she was right. "Yeah, well, I was thinking about a book I was reading." Not completely true, but hopefully enough so to keep his sisters at bay.

"Huh. If you say so, but I still think you're acting weird." Karin glared at him. He scowled back, and returned to his food.

(Later)

He returned to the library, thinking to continue his book for a couple hours before heading for his futon. Opening the door, he saw Grimmjow sitting in his favorite chair, reading the same book he had been reading earlier.

"Dude! I was reading that!"

Grimmjow laughed. "No wonder you were strung so tight. This is practically soft-core."

"Hey, I was reading it for the story!" Ichigo's protest fell on deaf ears.

"Oh yeah? Hmmm." Grimm came out of the chair and sauntered towards him.

Ichigo backed up to the door, with one hand on the knob.

"So you don't have any interest in the other parts of the book at all?" Grimm had reached him, and was whispering huskily into his ear. Ichigo's body began to tingle all over, almost begging to be touched.

"Of course not! I'm not a pervert, unlike somebody I know!" His breath was getting shorter.

"Hmmm. Is that so." Grimm pressed his body full-length against Ichigo's, and rubbed up slightly, making Ichigo gasp, and his hand flew from the door knob to grip Grimm's shoulder.

"Seems to me you aren't being honest with yourself." He husked into Ichigo's ear, flicking his tongue out to tease the lobe.

Ichigo moaned, and melted into Grimm, who began to play his lips and tongue against the pulse point in Ichigo's neck.

"See? Only been two hours, and your body wants more." Gripping Ichigo's hips, Grimm ground into him. Ichigo felt like he was on fire with need.

"Please, just… shut up. I don't understand it, but I need it!" Ichigo's voice was a desperate gasp.

Grimm growled possessively, and maneuvered Ichigo to the settee, sitting and pulling him onto his lap. Continuing his conquest of Ichigo's lips and neck, he traced his hands up Ichigo's thighs under the yukata, gripping his hips to pull him closer. Dragging the collar of the yukata down with his teeth, he began to nip and lick at Ichigo's nipples.

Ichigo arched against him, grinding down onto his lap and groaning. Looking up at the teen, he could scarcely believe how wanton the teen was. Disheveled and flushed, Ichigo was so contrary to everything he showed the world… and he was Grimm's. The idea that he would ever be seen like this by anyone else made Grimm snarl, and finish ripping off the already sagging yukata. Biting down on the slim collarbone, he growled, "Mine." The sudden aggression made Ichigo cry out.

"Ahh, Grimm!" Ichigo was lost to the world of sensations that only Grimm had ever made him feel. The pain of the bite streaked through his already hot nerves, making him twitch and grounding him slightly to what he was experiencing. He quickly realized that Grimm was still too covered up, and moved his hands down to part the bottom of Grimm's yukata. Having pushed it out of the way, he wrapped his hand around Grimmjow's shaft, and began stroking it.

Grimm growled again, his hips twitching up into the warm grip surrounding him. Tired of the teasing, he reached into the pocket of his yukata and pulled out a small bottle of oil. Flipping the cap open, he poured some into his hand, coating his fingers thoroughly. Setting it aside, he reached around behind Ichigo and pushed in first one finger, then two, sliding them in and out, every few strokes brushing against the teen's prostate.

Nearly forgetting the cock in his hand, Ichigo threw his head back, panting, as he rode Grimm's fingers.

"Nggah!" Reduced to nonsensical gibbering, Ichigo abandoned his efforts, and clutched at Grimm's shoulders as a third finger was added, and a twisting-spreading motion started. Realizing the teen wouldn't last much longer, Grimm reached back into his pocket, pulling out a condom. Tearing off the wrapper with his teeth, he used the hand that wasn't playing in Ichigo to put it on. Having managed to prepare them both, he took his fingers out of Ichigo's ass, gripped his hips with both hands, and raised him up over the freshly wrapped cock.

Feeling Grimm's cock against his ass, Ichigo reached back, steadied it, and pushed down slowly, mewling as he sank onto it. Grimm threw his head back, gritting his teeth and trying not to be overcome by the tight heat suddenly surrounding him. After a moment of hesitation, Ichigo's hips lifted slightly and dropped again, pushing the hot shaft a little deeper.

Seizing the teen by his ass with both hands, Grimm started pounding up into him. Within a few strokes, Ichigo was reduced to soft shrieks as his prostate was pounded against.

"Kami, Ichi! So fuckin' tight!" Grim gasped out. Feeling his orgasm building, he took one hand off Ichigo's delectable ass and wrapped it around the teen's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. With a scream, Ichigo suddenly clenched down and shot cum all over Grimm's chest. The sudden tightening around him was too much to hold back, and Grimm's own orgasm roared through him, leaving him shuddering against Ichigo as it pulsed out of him and his vision went black.

Recovering from having his world shattered, Grimm gently lifted Ichigo off of himself, and set him on the settee beside him. Pulling the condom off and tying it, he dropped it in the nearest trash can. Snagging a couple Kleenex from a convenient box, he wiped his chest clean and disposed of those as well. Going back to the couch, he picked the teen up and settled him on his lap, holding him close.

"Hmm. Grimm?" Ichigo's eyes opened slightly and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Feeling sleepy, he rested his head against Ichigo's neck.

"What happens when my vacation is over?"

A/N: Thank you, Bananafishh!

*Run, little plot bunnies! Run!*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I need one. Bit of a dead giveaway, neh? Ok, fine, I'll behave… mostly. I don't own the characters, Tite Kubo does. What I do with them would probably give him a stroke, but I don't make any money from any of this. Not so much as a penny or a yen. The story idea was all mine, however.

Rating Warning: I am rating this story 'M', for language, alcohol and adult situations. Also, this story is a Yaoi (Boy + Boy)… Don't like, DON'T READ! Put your big, non-fictional person pants on and deal with it.

_Author's Note:_

_Yeah, I know, this is kind of a weird chapter. I had to add a few words, since the original count was 666 words. I'm not superstitious, but I'd just as soon not go there, either._

_This is for all of you who reviewed or followed; things have been a bit crazy lately, but it didn't feel right to just let it sit for too long._

_(Author will work for fans... lol)_

**Chapter Five**

"_Hmm. Grimm?" Ichigo's eyes opened slightly and looked up at him._

"_Yeah?" Feeling sleepy, he rested his head against Ichigo's neck._

"_What happens when my vacation is over?"_

Grimmjow blinked. Of all the things Ichigo could have asked him, that the last question he could have anticipated. "What part of 'mine' are you confused about?'

Ichigo suddenly sat bolt upright. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you think I _belong_ to you?"

"Insofar as I don't want to let anyone else have you, yeah."

"So I'm your PROPERTY?" Ichigo squawked in outrage. The idea that he was someone else's property was too much for him. "You know what, fuck this. I don't need this shit. I don't need you, and I sure as HELL don't need an owner!"

Throwing his yukata back on, he slammed the door on his way out, leaving a speechless Grimmjow in utter shock.

(Three months later)

"Ichi-nee, wake up! You'll be late!" Yuzu's voice floated up the stairs to his room.

Groaning, he rolled over, threw back the covers, and sat up to rub his face. He was supposed to move into his own apartment today. He had graduated high school the week before, and college would start soon. He'd manage to find a fourth-floor with a small kitchen and a bathroom for a fairly reasonable rate, and planned on getting a part-time job to pay the rent. His dad had promptly begun blubbering to the Misaki poster about how their son was all grown up and moving out.

Forcing himself to stand, he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he changed into a clean t-shirt and jeans before heading for the dining room, where he ate his usual bowl of cereal and toast, and chugged his orange juice. Just as he was finishing, Chad rang the doorbell.

"C'mon, most of my stuff is packed already." Ichigo led the way back up the stairs, and grabbed a couple of boxes to load in the rented truck, Chad following suit. They made several more trips, and stopped by the kitchen to grab the bento Yuzu had packed for them before heading over to the new place.

Having unloaded everything into the living room in a pile, their next stop was furniture shopping. Nothing major, just cheap second hand stuff. A couch, bed, and dresser, a microwave and a couple of pans, some mis-matched dishes, and a few linens. Ichigo also stocked basic cleaning supplies; dish soap and sponge, toilet brush, trash can, and a broom.

Thanking Sado for his help, Ichigo settled himself to the task at hand: organizing his new domain. For the first time in his life, he was on his own. No friends, no family, no shinigami in the closet. Free to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. No early morning attacks. No more putting his sisters at risk.

No more fending off well-meant concern when he woke from a dream of a memory, and spent the following day in a daze.

…

Walking home from his job search the next day, he ticked through his budding grocery list in his head. _Hmmmm… ramen, rice, chicken, soy sauce, eggs, juice, cereal, milk…_

"OI!"

Wait, 'oi' wasn't part of his list, was it?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I need one. Bit of a dead giveaway, neh? Ok, fine, I'll behave… mostly. I don't own the characters, Tite Kubo does. What I do with them would probably give him a stroke, but I don't make any money from any of this. Not so much as a penny or a yen. The story idea was all mine, however.

Rating Warning: I am rating this story 'M', for language, alcohol and adult situations. Also, this story is a Yaoi (Boy + Boy)… Don't like, DON'T READ! Put your big, non-fictional person pants on and deal with it.

**Chapter Six**

_Walking home from his job search the next day, he ticked through his budding grocery list in his head. Hmmmm… ramen, rice, chicken, soy sauce, eggs, juice, cereal, milk…_

"_OI!"_

_Wait, 'oi' wasn't part of his list, was it?_

Ichigo froze. Turning slowly, he set eyes on the singularly remarkable blue hair that he had dreaded seeing. Steeling himself to deal with his former bedmate, no wait. That wasn't right, they'd never gotten to a bed. Lover didn't seem right, either. Hook-up, maybe?

"What the fuck do you want, Grimmjow?" His voice came out harsh and angry, even after three months.

"I want a second chance." Behind the usual bluster, he could read the uncertainty in the sapphire eyes.

"And what makes you think you've got the slightest chance of getting one?" Ichigo's voice was cold, the words dripping with icy contempt and derision.

"Well, you do belong to me, so…"

"Wrong answer. Discussion over. Good bye." Ichigo turned on one heel, and flash-stepped all the way to the Urahara Shoten.

The blond proprietor met him at the door, and attempted to greet him.

"Why, Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo stalked straight past him, headed for the basement arena. Once there, he began training at a punishing pace.

'Hmmm. Guess he's upset about something. Ah, well.' The shopkeeper sat back down and returned to his tea.

Some time later, Ichigo took a break from his training to find Shihoin Yoruichi leaning on a nearby rock, eating popcorn.

"What." Even nearly exhausted, he found her apparent amusement annoying.

"Just figured I wouldn't waste the best free drama around. Well, when Kisuke isn't up to something, anyway." She smirked at him, and threw an old maid so that it went down the front of his juban.

Swearing, he fished it back out and tossed it over his shoulder. Throwing it back at her would only make it worse.

"So… if I may know, why all the angst?"

Ichigo sighed. Up until now, he hadn't told anyone about the events that transpired during his vacation, but then again, now was as good a time as any. If he was going to tell somebody, Yoruichi was one of the few people he was comfortable telling. He slouched onto the ground, sitting loosely with one knee up, and told her everything. First, she was amused, then incredulous, then stunned.

"So you're telling me, you had a fling with Grimmjow, he claims you are his, and that pisses you off?" She practically guffawed.

"What's so funny? I'm not anybody's property, even if I was the uke!" He couldn't believe she wasn't as outraged as he was.

Yoruichi started laughing… and laughing… and laughing harder. Then she fell over laughing. After a couple minutes of laughing, she finally managed to slow to hysterical chuckles, tears still streaming down her face.

Ichigo didn't see what was so funny. "Ol' Geti-boshi put something on your popcorn, or are you seriously laughing at me?" he practically growled at her.

Finally managing to control herself enough to speak, she gasped out, "I should have seen that one coming! You are soooo far off the mark, and the funny thing is, you don't know it and you don't know why!"

Every muscle in his face was clenched. "Care to enlighten me, then?" he bit the words at her.

"Grimmjow is, like myself, a cat-type. Cats stake ownership on their owners." With this, she dissolved into hysterical chuckles again.

"Wait, what? So, it's reciprocal ownership?" His voice, unable to take the sudden shift after the recent abuse of yelling during his training, squawked, and he winced. His voice hadn't broken like that in years.

"You got it, sunshine. Now, I suggest you go find your new kitty before he 'adopts' a new owner." Still cackling to herself, she headed for the stairs, leaving a dumb-founded Ichigo in her wake.

_Author's Note: Ok, guys. I know this wasn't a very long chapter, nor was the one before. I plead for mercy on the grounds that the updates weren't too far apart, and on the grounds that my poor plot-bunnies have been doing overtime trying to make a happy ending. Poor little plot bunnies…_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I need one. Bit of a dead giveaway, neh? Ok, fine, I'll behave… mostly. I don't own the characters, Tite Kubo does. What I do with them would probably give him a stroke, but I don't make any money from any of this. Not so much as a penny or a yen. The story idea was all mine, however.

Rating Warning: I am rating this story 'M', for language, alcohol and adult situations. Also, this story is a Yaoi (Boy + Boy)… Don't like, DON'T READ! Put your big, non-fictional person pants on and deal with it.

_My apologies for the delay; I had to move, school started, my car broke down, and life just hated me for a couple of weeks. Oh, and I had no internet, so I couldn't do anything anyway. My apologies for leaving the ending hanging so long._

**Chapter Seven**

"_Grimmjow is, like myself, a cat-type. Cats stake ownership on their owners." With this, she dissolved into hysterical chuckles again._

"_Wait, what? So, it's reciprocal ownership?!" His voice, unable to take the sudden shift after the recent abuse of yelling during his training, squawked, and he winced. His voice hadn't broken like that in years._

"_You got it, sunshine. Now, I suggest you go find your new kitty before he 'adopts' a new owner." Still cackling to herself, she headed for the stairs, leaving a dumb-founded Ichigo in her wake._

Ichigo had to admit, he'd been a little dense not to consider the possibility before. He was so used to Grimm's violent tendencies and human appearance, his panther origins didn't usually register as contributory to what made him tick.

Heading back to the last place he'd seen Grimm, he was unsurprised to find him gone. 'Crap. Now I gotta do this the hard way.' His subconscious let him have it then, with _yeah, but you brought this on yourself._

Closing his eyes, he reached out, sensing the reiatsu of the people around him. Stretching out further, he finally found what he was looking for on the very edge of town, heading for open ground. Pushing himself into using every drop of speed he possessed, he flash-stepped after him, catching up just as Grimm reached a clearing between the city and the trees. 'Shit, I haven't thought about what to say to him!' Ichigo sweat-dropped, then figured, 'What the hell, I'll just tackle him and let it take care of itself.' Still at full speed, he crashed into Grimm, sending them both ass-end over tea-kettle and ending with him on top. Quickly pinning him down, Ichigo poured all of his hurt and desperation into a single kiss.

Recovering from the shock of being first bowled over, and then kissed with such desperation and longing, Grimm grabbed Ichigo and flipped him onto his back, pinning him in turn and growling aggressively.

"OK, what the FUCK?!" He practically yelled at Ichigo.

"Got a quick question for you, before you take off."

Almost fearing what Ichigo might want to know, he nodded.

"Yours, as in you're a type of cat, and I'm yours?"

Relief flooded through Grimmjow as the tension left him and he neatly collapsed on top of Ichigo with just his shoulders held up. Growling possessively this time, he licked at Ichigo's jaw. "Thought you weren't OK with that."

"Not with you straight owning me, but that's not really how it works, is it?"

Bringing his arms up, he framed Ichigo's head with his forearms, and ground against him a little bit, growling and purring at the same time. "I see somebody explained, then. I was going to, but you didn't really give me a chance."

"I'm sorry. I misunderstood, basing it only on how humans do things."

"Hmmm. Sorry, eh? How sorry are you?"

Ichigo grinned. "Sorry enough to invite you to come back to my place."

A familiar grin settled itself on Grimmjow's face. "Looking to buy my forgiveness with your charms?"

"If they're still appealing to you…" No sooner had he finished the words, than Grimm scooped him up and began to sonido towards Ichigo's apartment. Not needing directions to find the place that had recently housed the reiatsu of the man he wanted, he didn't stop until they got there, and then pausing only long enough for Ichigo to unlock the door. Kicking it shut behind them and throwing the locks, he began plundering Ichigo's mouth while stripping their clothes.

Ichigo whimpered, arching into Grimm. He needed to be closer, to feel his skin against his own, to be consumed. Tearing at Grimm's jeans, he managed to get the button and fly undone, while backing them into the bedroom. Maneuvering his hand into the tight underwear, he gripped the hot flesh he found there, squeezing and stroking.

Grimmjow groaned into Ichigo's mouth, and lowered them both to the futon. Shucking his jeans the rest of the way off and pulling Ichigo's off into the bargain, he laid down between Ichigo's knees, pressing his groin against the teen's, and making both of them moan. Having removed their shirts in the front room, his hands had free reign to explore the body he had missed the last three months… and explore, they did.

_OK, folks! That's all there is! I might write another one sometime, but I'll be waiting for the mood to strike... such a mood might be prompted by people saying nice things... _


End file.
